The Last Song
by Khaleesix
Summary: The story of Lai Yinger ,a singing maiden in the kingdom of Wei. This is a ONE SHOT depicting of her final days of life.


**Author's Note: Lai Yinger is a singing maiden for one of our warlords. I wrote it in memoir of her. I feel kinda bad about her life. But I wanted it to have a romantic history. So here you go! Reviews are welcome.**

This is today. This is my death day.

I wait in my dirty little cell for the gaolers to take me out to the public execution realm. I knew he would be waiting for me, to see me in dirty rags, hair askew with not a pretty flower to decorate and no rose pigment color to decorate my plump lips. It has been awhile since I was allowed even a bath. My clothes or rags that they offered me were filled with blood stains and mud. I was disgusting to look at.

I try to remember the last time I had a bath and I distinctively remember the lavender oil dipped in the hot steaming tub, instantly unleashing its calming scent to the room. My toes curled as the handmaid wash my luscious and full black hair. My full breasts covered by the warm water as I laid my arms across the basin of the tub. My heart fluttering against my chest because I would be seeing Wang To for the third time this week.

It wasn't supposed to happened this way. Wang To was supposed to ask our Lord for my hand in marriage. However, we were foolish to believe we wouldn't get caught. The night it all happened...

 _"Lady Lai, aren't you afraid the Lord will request your presence?" Wang To asked as his hands caressed the small fold of my body._

 _I sighed and pushed him, playfully. "Our great Lord has never asked for me in about four months. He has so many beauties in his harem. I truly believe he has forgotten about me."_

 _"Unusual. To me, you are the most beautiful in the harem." He took my hands in his and planted a soft kiss. "I will never forget about you if I ever had a harem."_

 _"Oh, stop it! You are just aiming to please." I sneered._

 _"Rightfully so. We will be married soon." He spoke so confidently._

 _"My dear, you have yet to ask our great Lord for my hand. Do you think he will oblige?" I asked._

 _"Honestly yes. I am one of his great warriors!"_

 _I scoffed and looked at him. My hands playfully danced their way to his thighs. "He is going to reward you with me?"_

 _"Of course. Now, why don't you show your future husband how much love we will have in our household?"_

 _I smirked. Instantly, I knew what he meant. I kissed him one last time and started undressing my nightie. I wasn't wearing much to begin with. Our hands roamed each other like a new map to venture out into. Our kisses sparked a fire..._

I was back to my present when the gaolers came in with Wang To. His face was muddy and he has blood dripping from his back. I cried loudly and went to the bars.

"My dear!" I shouted.

The gaolers laughed and whipped my hand. "Back off you slut. Your man has been castrated and his tongue has been cut off. He won't be making any love to you."

I swallowed hard and cried. The gaolers opened my jail cell and threw him in with me. Instantly, I ran to him and held him close. "I'm so sorry." I cried as I wiped the hair from his face. The blood dripping from his back was oozing out badly. "Shouldn't you be tending to his wounds?Or how about a physician? He's bleeding out!" I yelled.

"No, you stupid whore. He is to bleed until he dies. Lord's orders. What do you want for your last meal? I do believe your end is near." One of the bulky gaolers sneered at me.

I looked at Wang To and noticed he was a wreck. His back was bleeding profusely, his mouth was covered with a white linen but the bleeding stopped and he had dried blood on his chin, his body was frail. He needs to eat if he is to survive. Be a eunuch or anything. The Lord doesn't waste useful talents so quickly.

"Answer, you whore or you starve before death. Remember you aren't getting a proper burial so your soul will be in pain." The husky man barked.

"Porridge with steamed veggies. A roast chicken. Some mangosteens and lychees. Water and a big warm teapot filled with Jasmine tea." I whispered. "May I also have some clean linen?"

"Stupid whore. You don't demand anything clean!" They laughed as one of them walked to the chamber doors to place my order.

I quickly ran back to Wang To and held him close. "I am sorry. However, I have known the Lord for a good four years. He doesn't waste useful talents like yours. When I am dead, he will turn you into a eunuch or something. I am sorry, my love. However you must be brave to- go on without me." My words choked in my throat and I felt tears coming down. They landed on his bruised cheek as I wiped them from him.

He grasped my hand tightly and kissed it gingerly.

"I ordered the food. I'll just have the mangosteens. But you must eat. You will recover quickly and be seen to your next post. I love you." I whispered as I rocked him.

The food was delivered in an hour. I spoon fed him the porridge and tea. It was a challenge since he was struggling to open his mouth with all the pain he was suffering. I was patient but my love for him only grew. He couldn't talk but I already knew he was thankful and he loved me too.

His eyes twinkle in the dimly lit dungeon with torches. Every caress made it impossible to leave. We laid together on top of the hay after I quickly nursed his wounds. I told him stories of our future life, if we had the chance to marry and have kids.

"We'd have a beautiful farm with horses to go riding. We'd have one maid who can cook and clean the house. An overseer for the night, just in case. A nanny for the kids. We'd have-" I stopped talking and thought about his predicament. He wouldn't- _couldn't-_ have any babies.

Wang To's hands gripped my hand and nodded his head.

"We'd have seven kids to help with the household chores. If we had sons, we'd make sure they weren't going to join any army. If we had daughters, we wouldn't marry them to this kind of life. We'd have our freedom, out in the west and free from politics." I smiled at the thought and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and laid close to him. Before we knew it, we were fast asleep.

It was a little while, just when the sun was about to set, when the gaolers came down again.

"Wake up, slut." The man yelled. They unlocked the door and grabbed me from Wang To.

His hand tightened around mine and gripped it tightly.

"Let go of her, you stupid fool!" The gaolers punched him and he backed down. My hand flew from his and they grabbed me from the cell.

I heard the cell door closed and locked tight as I looked back and saw the tears coming from Wang To's face. I mouthed out, "Be brave. It will be alright." I turned towards my future and looked onwards.

The execution realm had all the men from the army surrounding it. There was the Lord, seated up in his balcony. An executioner was standing in the center. There was a bucket and shackles for me. I was to be beheaded.

"Lai Yinger, what do you have to say to our Lord?" An executioner yelled out.

I stayed silent. I tried to reason with him before. He never listened.

"I said what do you have to say to him?" He yelled out again.

With a wave of his hand, the Lord signaled for me to die. I was instantly grabbed and had my hands shackled. I look amongst the crowd to spot a familiar face. I frowned. I haven't had any real friends here besides the Lord and Wang To. However, I did my fair share of performing for all these men on their drunken woe nights. I have been defiled, abused, and sometimes molested. I still did it because I was a singer. _The Lord's favorite singer turned concubine._

I looked up from the crowd and saw Wang To being led to the realm with his hands tied up. I cried. No, no! It wasn't supposed to happen this way! He was to live. The Lord wouldn't waste talent. He even said so himself.

I looked at him and he smiled the biggest and happiest smile ever and winked at me. Then I knew it. If we were to die together, our souls will be together. And maybe, quite possibly, our future will be made, not in the human way but in the afterlife. Then I knew it, we will be happy. Even in death.

"Get her ready in three seconds." The executioner said.

The gaoler kicked me and i fell on the board.

"Three, two. one."

I looked onwards and smiled. _Death but forever with you._

 _Four years later..._

"My Lord! The Wu army is advancing towards He Fei!" A soldier cried out.

"Damnit. And the Shu army is advancing towards our West. What is the best course of action?"

"General Zhang Liao has been holding fort down in Hefei Castle. We should immediately send reinforcements to his aid. As for the Shu army, we should advance towards them. They easily can be handled." Xun Yu answered.

"Let's see to it then." Cao Cao muttered.

All the advisors and generals took their bow and left him in silence.

Faintly, he can hear the music in the background and the singing girls practicing in the Bronze Bird Pavilion.

"Mei Li, your voice is flat! Come on, let's start over." Mei Li's tutor sternly stated.

The music started over again and Mei Li's voice was actually a bit better this time.

Cao Cao thought of Lai Yinger. Her beautiful voice and she was ever so friendly with everyone. He groaned and muttered, "she deserved her death. betraying me in the worst way."

"My lord! The Shu army is marching heavily towards the post in HanZhong. We are being defeated one by one." a soldier cried out.

Cao Cao further went in his mumbles and quietly said, "What I do to trade places with Wang To..."


End file.
